Firework
«'Firework'» —en español: «Fuego artificial»— es una canción interpretada por la cantante y compositora estadounidense Katy Perry . La canción fue escrita por ella, Mikkel S. Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, Sandy Wilhelm y Ester Dean, su producción musical quedó a cargo de Stargate y Sandy Vee, incluida en su segundo álbum de estudio Teenage Dream, de 2011. Se lanzó oficialmente como el tercer sencillo del disco el 26 de octubre de 2010, mientras que el video musical se estrenó el 28 de octubre del mismo año en su canal de VEVO en YouTube. Líricamente, es un himno de empoderamiento, y es considerada por Perry como el tema más importante de su álbum. La canción ganó el premio vídeo del año en los MTV Video Music Awards 2011 y recibió dos nominaciones a los Premios Grammy de 2012, incluyendo mejor interpretación femenina vocal de pop y grabación del año». «Firework» recibió comentarios positivos de los críticos de música, algunos notaron su melodía pegadiza y bailable y la compararon con las canciones de la banda británica Coldplay, además, About.com y Allmusic consideran al sencillo como el mejor del álbum. La canción contó con buena recepción comercial, alcanzó el primer lugar en el conteo Billboard Hot 100 de Estados Unidos y logro ser top 5 en veinte países alrededor de el mundo, en los que se incluyen los continentes de Europa y Oceanía. En la semana de el 8 de enero de 2011, «Firework» vendió 509 000 descargas digitales en los Estados Unidos, lo que la convierte en la tercera canción con más ventas de una artista femenina, detrás de Taylor Swift y su canción We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, que vendió 623000, y Kesha y su canción «Tik Tok», que vendió 610000 copias en un semana y en general, «Firework» ocupa el séptimo lugar. El vídeo musical, dirigido por Dave Meyers, se publicó el 28 de octubre de 2010. En el vídeo, Perry danza y canta alrededor de Budapest, intercalado con escenas de adolescentes tímidos que adquieren confianza en sí mismos. Un proceso abierto de casting llamado para el vídeo musical atrajo una cifra sin precedentes de 380000 solicitantes. El videoclip fue ubicado en la primera posición de la lista de los 50 mejores vídeos del 2010, según MuchMusic. El vídeo se dice que es uno de los más optimistas con un gran mensaje, junto con «Beautiful» de Christina Aguilera. Firework logro vender más de 5.400.000 descargas digitales en los Estados Unidos, por lo que recibió la certificación de cinco discos de platino por parte de la RIAA. Es el sencillo de Katy con más ventas en los Estados Unidos, y el que más reproducciones tiene de todos sus vídeos en Youtube. Esta canción también fue utilizada como banda sonora de la película del 2012 de Dreamworks Animation, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. Antecedentes De acuerdo con una entrevista que realizó en MTV News, la cantante afirmó que «Firework» es su canción favorita del álbum. En la entrevista, también expresó:«Algunas personas hasta la están adoptando como su propio himno, y es difícil, pienso, escribir un himno que no sea cursi, y espero que esto pueda ser algo que esté en esa categoría. Espero que pueda ser una de esas cosas donde diga, "Sí, quiero poner mi puño arriba y sentirme orgullosa y fuerte". Pero tampoco quiero ser cursi, es una línea muy fina, y creo que "Firework" sería como mi gran canción - si tuviera que elegir una canción para escuchar — porque tiene un ritmo excelente, pero también un mensaje fantástico».La artista afirmó en una entrevista que «Firework», se inspiró por un capítulo de la novela de Jack Kerouac, En el camino, la cual le leyó Russell Brand durante el tiempo de su romance con la cantante. También dijo: «Decidí escribir "Firework" porque creo realmente en la gente y que posee una chispa para ser un fuego artificial». Composición La compuso Katy Perry, Mikkel S. Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, Sandy Wilhelm y Ester Dean, mientras que su producción musical quedó a cargo de Stargate, Sandy Vee. está compuesta en la clave de la A ♭ mayor y se thumb|right|335 pxencuentra en compás de 4/4 con un ritmo de 124 pulsaciones por minuto. La vocales de Perry van desde un 3 a E ♭ ♭ 5.14 Firework está influenciado por la novela de Jack Kerouac , En el camino. Comienza desde sonidos de teclado para dar un estilo eurodance musical, este estilo esta presente en las canciones producidas por el grupo Stargate. El pre-estribillo y el estribillo principalmente, están apoyados por una sección de violines y bajos, al poco tiempo la tonalida instrumental y vocal se vuelve más fuerte, para ganar los «Beat's» electrónicos de una banda de pop. Firework fue escrito con el fin de inspirar y motivar a la gente a no ser normal, a siempre estar afuera como «fuegos artíficiales». Durante el coro y el pre-coro, Katy Perry dice: '' '' «Sólo debes encender la luz y dejar que brille que es sólo tuya, como la noche del 4 de Julio porque cariño, eres un fuego artificial vamos, demuéstrales cuanto vales». Recepción Comentarios de la crítica La revista Slant declaró: «La letra, que aspira a ser inspiradora (Baby you're a firework/Come on show them what you're worth) es absurda, y las líneas vocales, que suenan como si estuvieran escritas para alguien como Leona Lewis, están más allá de las capacidades de Perry, pero el coro gana algo de impulso y la canción puede funcionar bastante bien en un club, donde hasta podrías olvidar de alguna que otra manera sus evidentes debilidades». Bill Lamb de About.com y el sitio Allmusic nombraron a «Firework» como uno de los mejores temas del álbum, Lamb también expresó: «la canción es un himno que directamente, pretende aumentar la autoestima». Chris Ryan, de MTV, comentó que la canción sirve como tema para los juegos Olímpicos, gracias a su banda sonora inspiradora y Katy Perry, que ha revelado una inspiradora voz de diva de «House (música)».20 Nick Levine de Digital Spy calificó a la canción con 5 de 5 estrellas. Thiago Mariano del diario ABC, lo mencionó como himno de liberación y que está de forma creciente, además destaco el talento vocal de «Katy Perry» para los agudos. Desempeño comercial En Irlanda logro entrar al conteo de Irish Singles Chart, en el cual su máxima posción fue la número dos. En los Estados Unidos, «Firework», debutó en la posición número cincuenta y siete el 6 de noviembre de 2010. Alcanzó el número uno en la lista Billboard Hot 100, convirtiéndose en su cuarto número uno de Perry solo en los Estados Unidos y el tercer sencillo número uno del disco. En Nueva Zelanda, antes de que «Firework» fuera lanzado como sencillo, alcanzó la posición numeró 34 en New Zealand Singles Chart, a las dos semanas de haber sido lanzado como sencillo logro debutar en la posición número 1 durante tres semanas.6 La canción encabezó las listas del Hot Dance Club Songs, Pop Songs, Adult Pop Songs, Hot Digital Songs, Radio Songs y el conteo Adult Contemporary. En la semana que terminó el 8 de enero 2011, la canción vendió 509 000 descargas digitales en los EE.UU, que es la segunda cantidad más alta jamás vendida por una artista femenina sólo por detrás de «Tik Tok» de Ke$ha, que vendió 610000 copias en una semana, y el cuarto más alto en general. La canción fue certificada quíntuple platino por la Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) por las ventas de cinco millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. La canción es una de las cinco canciones de Perry en hacerlo, convirtiéndose en la artista con más sencillos en vender cinco millones de copias o más. En Canadá, «Firework» debutó en el número cincuenta y uno en el Canadian Hot 100 en la edición del 6 de noviembre 2010 y llegó al número uno el 18 de diciembre del 2010. Vídeo musical El vídeo musical que acompañó a «Firework», fue lanzado el 28 de octubre de 2010, en su cuenta oficial de VEVO en YouTube. Tiene una duración total de tres minutos y cincuenta y cuatro segundos. Desarrollo El vídeo es parte de un convenio con la empresa Europea de telecomunicaciones Deutsche Telekom. Ésta empresa organizó una serie de actividades y competencias en donde unos fanáticos, a lo largo de toda Europa, fueron reclutados para estar en el vídeo.31 MTV reportó que Perry empezó a filmar el vídeo el 28 de septiembre. El director fue Dave Meyers. El tráiler oficial del vídeo musical fue publicado el 15 de octubre de 2010.32 Su lanzamiento por completo fue el 28 de octubre.33 Dave Meyers en un MTV News, comentó de como logro cambiar el estilo del vídeo de California Gurls, a esto: «Queria jugar con su imagen, poco a poco borrar ese icono de estrella pop, color caramelo que se había convertido. Enrealidad escribir "Firework", fue muy facíl porque me conecte con la canción, en ese momento me sentí muy "Firework", fue muy personal. Queremos articular el significado de la canción: lo que significa es ser un perdedor y tener el valor, si estar fuera de la sociedad trata por ser tu mismo. Perry y yo estábamos muy metidos en la idea de alejarse de Hollywood y de poner gente real en el video. Así que contó con personas reales, no eran actores. Encontrar dos chicos gay's en Budapest fue un reto, porque no es aceptada allí, ya que se encuentra en West Hollywood, pero finalmente me encontré con una pareja real. La niña en el video no es en realidad una niña enferma, pero conseguí que se afeitara la cabeza. Katy se llevó hasta las lágrimas cuando se encontró con los 250 fan's. Ella se ve como una chica de calendario, pero ella tiene una gran cantidad de sustancia y mucho que decir, y espero que este video represente eso. Pero no todo es real, hay un aspecto de fuegos artificiales, que no lo es: la ducha llamativa de chispas que emite desde el cuerpo de Perry y varios personajes durante todo el clip. La mayoría son efectos especiales. Traté de encontrar una manera de verdaderos fuegos artificiales realmente plataforma para gente real, dijo riendo, pero terminó siendo un peligro. Nadie quería estar cerca de Katy con ellos».34 La cantante dedicó el video a la campaña estadounidence It Gets Better, que se manifiesta en contra de acosos y suicidios hacia la comunidad LGBT.35 Es un mensaje apropiado para «Firework», considerando que en una de las tramas del vídeo aparece un joven gay que lucha por sentirse cómodo con su propia persona. El vídeo es una reminiscencia de «Beautiful», de Christina Aguilera, por su mensaje. Trama El videoclip de «Firework», muestra personajes inspirados, grupos de personas que son víctimas de los prejuicios de la sociedad, por problemas físicos o emocionales. El video trata sobre dos niños que ven la violencia doméstica entre sus padres, una joven con problemas de autoestima debido a su caso de obesidad, una niña con cáncer, y un chico homosexual que sufre de prejuicios. Perry aparece a «encender la luz» dentro de estas personas y hacerlas actuar y liberar sus sentimientos como si fueran fuegos artificiales.37 El vídeo comienza con Perry cantando en un balcón de un edificio en Plaza Astoria, en Budapest. A continuación, se presentan varias escenas, un niño consuela a su hermana mientras sus padres están discutiendo en la cocina, una chica insegura de mostrar su cuerpo en una fiesta de piscina, y una paciente con leucemia viendo la televisión. Algunos fuegos artificiales resplandecen en el pecho de Perry, mientras el niño corre a terminar la pelea y proteger a su madre, con el pecho emanando fuegos artificiales. La paciente con cáncer se acerca a la ventana y se da cuenta de los fuegos artificiales de Perry. Luego, aparece una escena con un chico tímido en una conglomerada fiesta. La chica insegura se quita la ropa lentamente, mientras el chico de la fiesta se pone de pie y, en otra escena, un mago es atacado por unos ladrones. Cuando intenta asaltarlo, algunos de sus trucos de magia se escapan, haciendo que los ladrones se queden consternados. La paciente con cáncer sale de su habitación y pasea por los pasillos del hospital. Se detiene a ver un parto, donde la mujer lanza fuegos artificiales del vientre. En la fiesta, el chico cruza la pista de baile y besa a otro chico, haciendo que unos fuegos artificiales estallen entre ellos. La paciente sale del hospital, mientras que en la fiesta de la piscina, la chica pierde la inseguridad y se lanza al agua, igualmente, con fuegos artificiales saliendo de su pecho. Varios jóvenes se reúnen con Perry, y corren alegres hacia el castillo de Buda en Budapest. Cuando llegan, comienzan a bailar en una formación, mientras salen fuegos artificiales de cada uno. En el vídeo se muestran varias escenas de la ciudad de Budapest, capital de Hungría, al inicio aparece el Río Danubio, el Puente de las Cadenas, y parte del Castillo de Buda, luego ella se encuentra en la parte alta de un edificio (Raiffeisen Bank) en la plaza Astoria, y al final cruzan el Puente de las Cadenas, para así llegar al Castillo de Buda. Actualmente esta cancion esta a punto de llegar a los 400 millones de reproducciones en Youtube, siendo el video más visto de Perry,38 demostrando que el vídeo ha recibido una buena aceptación en el público mundial. Crítica Jocelyn Vena de MTV News, afirmó que Katy envío de un mensaje: «Fortalecerte a ti mismo y sacar tus fuegos artificiales interiores. Por lo tanto, el vídeo entra en erupción con Perry en el centro de la acción, cantando un mensaje inspirador y con fuegos artificiales estallando a su alrededor».39 Entertainment Weekly, comparo el vídeo con los trabajos anteriores de katy perry pero está vez agrego: «Está vez, su canción no está hecha para oirla, si no para otra causa: aumentar el autoestima de ciertos jovenes (gays, obesos, enfermos) que se sienten marginalizados por normas estrictamente aplicadas por el mundo de la belleza y las sexualidades». En directo Katy Perry presentó la canción en el programa Late Show with David Letterman el 24 de agosto de 2010, en un escenario basado en un mundo ficticio creado por la cantante, «Candyfornia» (una mezcla de Candy (caramelo), y California, estado del que es originaria).41 El 17 de octubre de 2010, la cantó en The X Factor en el Reino Unido.42 Katy Perry también se intrepretó en la ceremonia de los MTV Europe Music Awards, en Madrid España.43 En noviembre de 2010 la cantó en Victoria's Secret,44 para luego presentar la canción en el show de Paul O' Grady.45 En los Oscar after party fue acompañada por un coro de niños, 46 y en 2012 la interpretó para la BBC «Radio 1 Live Lounge».47 Katy también interpretó «Firework» el 3 de diciembre, para VH1 Divas 2010, junto a Nicki Minaj, Hayley Williams y Keri Hilsonefwf. Letra Original: Inglés Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep? 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July Coro: 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow And when it's time, you'll know You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July Coro: 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, Oh Oh" You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough Coro: 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon moon moon En español ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una bolsa de plástico Que vuela a la deriva del viento Con deseos de empezar de nuevo? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una delgada hoja de papel O como un castillo de naipes A punto de caer de sólo un soplido? Alguna vez te has sentido enterrada? A 6 pies bajo tierra dando gritos pero que al parecer Nadie escucha una palabra de lo que dices ¿Sabes que todavía tienes una oportunidad? Porque hay una chispa en tu interior Sólo debes encender la luz y dejar que brille Que es sólo tuya, como la noche del 4 de Julio Porque cariño, eres un fuego artificial Vamos, demuéstrales cuanto vales Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh" Mientras vas cruzando el cielo-o-o. Cariño, tú eres un fuego artificial Vamos, deja que tus colores estallen Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh" Vas a hacer que se rindan-dan-dan ante tí No tienes que sentirte como una basura del espacio Tú eres original, no puedes ser remplazado Si sólo supieras lo que te depara el futuro Después de la tormenta llega el arco iris Tal vez tu eres la razón por la que las puertas no se abren Así que podrías abrir una que te lleve por el camino perfecto Como un rayo, Tu corazón explotará de alegría Y cuando llegue el momento, te darás cuenta Sólo debes encender la luz y dejar que brille Que es sólo tuya, como la noche del 4 de Julio Porque cariño, eres un fuego artificial Vamos, demuéstrales cuanto vales Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh" Mientras vas cruzando el cielo-o-o. Cariño, tú eres un fuego artificial Vamos, deja que tus colores estallen Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh" Vas a hacer que se rindan-dan-dan ante tí Boom, boom, boom Adictivoz.com Incluso mucho más brillante que la luna Siempre estuvo en tu interior Y ahora es hora de dejarlo fluir-ir-ir Porque cariño, eres un fuego artificial Vamos, demuéstrales cuanto vales Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh" Mientras vas cruzando el cielo-o-o. Cariño, tú eres un fuego artificial Vamos, deja que tus colores estallen Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh" Vas a hacer que se rindan-dan-dan ante tí Boom, boom, boom Incluso mucho más brillante que la luna Boom, boom, boom Incluso mucho más brillante que la luna. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Teenage Dream